Dragon Ball GT:A Generation's Hero
Dragon Ball GT: A New Generation's Hero is a one shot about Videl Jr., daughter of Son Gohan and Videl Satan-Son. This takes place three years after the events of Dragon Ball GT. ~ "And what is the answer to question one? Videl Jr, are you paying attention?" My teacher, Mr. Hanak, asks while I'm asleep. I open my eyes groggily and give him a lazy glare. He sure does love ''to torture me. Kids snicker as I stretch and yawn. "I think its five?" Hanak's face scrunches in annoyance as he shakes his head. "No, the answer is much more complicated than ''five. ''How about you? Ms. Wood?" My arch nemesis, Marcia Wood, answers the question. I know I'm a Z-Warrior and all, but she is just plain ''evil. ''Not that she's a threat to me. I could send her flyin' across the room if I wanted to. I lay my head back on my hands as I stare at the clock. 'Damn, go ''faster ''time..' I thought to myself. I glare at the back of Ms. Perfect's blonde head. Man, ever since I was forced, I mean sent, to this high school, she hated my guts. She hated my clothes, my hair, and, man, just about everything. The bell finally rings, and I grab my stuff, which was a sketch book and my binder. Not much, despite my father being a scientist, I walk past Marcia, who snickers. My eyes look on, and I feel a little irritated that her snicker got to me. My next class is gym. I'm a star in that class, considering that most of the girls in my class would rather dress like bimbos than exercising. As I'm walking to the gym, I notice a freshman being picked on by three seniors. I train my ears on their talk, and I can hear them harrassing her. Annoyed, I stand beside her and say, "Shove off, Senioritas." They glare at me, and then one laughs. "Y-Your that j-junior, the snooty one who claims that she can beat anyone. True?" I glare and say, "Suppose I can? Now, leave her alone." The girl gives me a hopeful glance, and I turn back to the seniors. "Who wants to put that ''theory" I make quotation marks with my fingers, "to the test?" I drop my stuff with a thud. One senior lunges at me, and I sway to the left before delivering a bone-shattering kick to his ribs. He falls to the ground, holding his side and crying in pain.One friend drags him away, while another attacks me. He manages to hit me, but it coulda been a pat on the back.I swing my leg, and he falls over. I grab his shirt collar and laugh. "I think you fell Friend." I tossed him back to his surprised friends. The one who didn't attack me drags his friends away, cursing my name. The freshman looks up at me with gratefulness and says, "Thanks a bunch. I'm Ellen, what's your name?" I grab my stuff before saying, "Videl Satan-Son Jr." Ellen smiles and asks me where my next class is. Gym, I tell her, and she asks if I can walk her to class, because she was worried that the seniors would return. I sigh as I agree, and after I drop her off, I decide to go home. I fly towards my grandmother's home, to enjoy some kimchi and other comfort foods, when I sense energies dropping like crazy somewhere in East City. I change direction and zoom off. When I arrive, the city's a wasteland. "Looks like a bloodbath" My voice echoes off the buildings as I take in all the blood. I walk around, and I feel something fall on my head. A disgusting snake!! I shriek as I swat them off my body. It seems like a whole army of them are one me until they disappear. I shiver, still feeling their scales on my skin. I hear a snicker behind me. Turnin' around, I see a weird lookin' man standin' and glarin' at me. "Who are you?" I ask, and the man raises his hand. "I am the FearMaker. I know everyone's fear. I know that you are terrified of snakes, and your late grandfather's fear of needles. Your father's fears of losing his family." I snicker as I say, "Everyone knew about my grandfather's fear. Now stop messin' around. I'm takin' you in." He smiles in a super creepy way, and next thing I know, I'm covered in snakes! I shriek in terror as several bite me, and start to blast the suckers off of me. As soon as they're all dead, the 'FearMaker' guy is gone. I swear under my breath, and fly home. At home, Grandma Chi-Chi is helping Mom cook. She had broken her arm a week ago, after an unfortunate accident with a baseball bat and a window..Anyways, Grandma Chi-Chi wanted to help. I personally think she wanted to escape Uncle Goten and his never ending list of ditsy girlfriends.To my surprise, I see Valese and Uncle Goten chatting with my father Gohan. I wasn't really fond of the idea of Valese being my aunt-to-be, but she was sorta nice, and my uncle's girlfriend, so I had to stand her. I see my sister Pan on the couch with her boyfriend, and I snatch the remote and put on a boxing match. Pan snaps at me. I bark back. I'm forced to leave when she and her boyfriend decide to have a tongue war. Gross! ~ I leave to my bedroom, which has a bed, several weights, weighted clothing, and my grandfather, Goku's gi. Pan gave it to me when I was seven and learned to fly.She said I would want it more because I never got a chance to meet Grandpa Goku. Wish I never got the chance to meet Grandpa Satan instead.I lay on my bed, and toss a weight into the air. I catch it easily, and drop it. Bored, I pull on my training clothes and jump out my window. I decide to just go fishing in my favorite spot, a river filled with the not-so-wily Giant Fish and Crabs. I toss some food in the water, and sure enough, a Giant Crab crawls out of the water. I hit it as hard as I can with my fist, and it dies from the force. I drag it home for my dad to deal with. After leaving it with my parents and grandma, I sit on the tree near my window. I notice a girl walking up the driveway. It was Ellen, by the look of it, but what the heck was she doing here?? I hop off my perch, and walk over to her. 'What are you doin' here Ellen?" I ask, and she looks at me earnestly. "I want you to teach me how to fly! If that's alright with you!!" She says, and I sputter, "Whaaat?? I-I don't know how to fly!! Thats craaaaaazy!!" I quickly lie, hoping that she will belive me. "But I saw you flying, I did!! Please teach me!!" Category:One Shot Category:Fan Fiction Category:YueHatake Category:Short Story